After Hogwarts
by Syd the Tired
Summary: This is a sequel to "Loneliness that Nobody Knows". It's the night before Ron's first chess practice. How does he feel and has he recovered? SLASH!! That means that Harry and Ron are together... as in dating.


AN: Harry and Ron aren't mine nor are the other HP characters... but I wish that they were. This is a sequel to Loneliness that Nobody Knows. Which isn't done yet. You aren't imagining things. This wouldn't leave me alone so... here it is! I hope y'all like it. Please review too!  
  
Ron fidgeted in his chair, pushing the food around his plate. Harry wasn't sure if the redhead was trying to convince him that he'd eaten or was just anxious about the next day. The movements were beginning to grate on his nerves, so the black haired boy reached across the table and plucked the fork out of the other boy's hand.  
  
"Stop, Ron. Tomorrow will be just fine. The team will like you, even though you are better than all of them and probably half their age." Harry got up and walked around the table. He slid his arms around the seated boy then leaned down and pressed a kiss on the shining crown of red hair.  
  
After Harry straightened back up, Ron leaned his head back, resting it on Harry's muscular stomach. He sighed and said, " While I know that here," he pointed to his head, " it's much harder to realize that here." He then pointed to his stomach.  
  
The redhead stood up and turned to look at his boyfriend. "You have no room to talk, anyway. You were just as nervous when you began your auror training."  
  
"But I didn't stop eating," the black haired one countered. " Ron, your frame is small enough as it is. You can't afford to lose any weight. You and I both know that. And the fact of the matter is... I just worry about you." He ran a hand through disheveled ebony locks.  
  
Ron stepped toward his boyfriend and the two embraced. He nuzzled the taller boy's neck with his nose and the pair stood like that for a few minutes. He pulled back and looked up in to bright green eyes that had gone soft with love for him.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry but I can't help it. All these thoughts keep running through my head. What if they don't like me? What if I am a horrible player after all? What if I'm too good? What if I crack under the pressure? What if..." Harry had realized long ago that the most effective way to get Ron to shut up when he began to ramble was to kiss him.  
  
Harry brushed a strand of hair from Ron's forehead then ran a thumb over the other's full lips. He then slanted his mouth over the more luscious, at least to him, one. The hand that had touched his loved one's lips was now cupping that face gently. The other was sliding up and down the redhead's back, finally resting and cupping one of Ron's buttocks.  
  
Ron grasped at Harry, not wanting to lose the connection should he pull away. Harry lightly licked at Ron's mouth causing him to moan. Thus opening his mouth. Harry was one who knew to take what destiny offered and slid his tongue in his love's mouth. After a few minutes the kiss broke; the pair breathless.  
  
Harry looked down into fathomless brown eyes. He wondered how it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Ron. The two had been together for almost seven months, living together for two and slept in the same bed every night. They had yet to progress to the stage beyond kissing though.  
  
In the beginning, Ron had needed to feel safe and loved; while Harry had needed to know that Ron was okay and would be there when he awoke. Their friends had not cared, knowing that they wouldn't do anything beyond kissing with other people in the room.  
  
"Ron, I love you more than anything in the world. You are a likeable, funny sarcastic person. You are a wonderful chess player, especially for your age. I may be biased but this is still true. If they aren't impressed by this then... bring up that you helped save them multiple times by helping me with Voldermort... and one of those times you had to defeat chess pieces enchanted by Minerva McGonagall. She's behind you too, you know." Harry then grinned. "If push comes to shove, tell them that I'm your boyfriend and to mess with you is the worst thing that they could possibly do. They don't want to end up like Voldermort do they?" He winked at the red head.  
  
Ron giggled then clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say I giggled, Harry Potter." They had an on going `fight' on whether or not Ron giggled. Ron said that he didn't... even when he knew he did and Harry just like to tease Ron.  
  
Ron sobered up. "I know you're right, not about the giggling mind you, but everything else. But I really can't help acting this way, I'm sorry. Let's clean up the dinner dishes then red for a while. There are some strategy books I wanted to look over. Who knows what will actually happen tomorrow."  
  
He turned around and with a flick of his wand the dirty dishes from dinner sailed over to the sink and began to soak and wash themselves. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, `No, lover... a lover is one who loves and is loved in return, if that is anyone, that's my Ron. I love him so much.' He settled his chin on the redhead's shoulder and whispered, "But I wasn't done. I wanted something sweet to top it off. I see something than any food though..."  
  
Harry turned his boyfriend in his arms and their lips met. Ron had just parted his lips under Harry's when they heard the last chink of the clean dishes being settled next to the sink.  
  
Ron broke off, his breath ragged. "I cleaned, you can put them away." He moved off to the living area of the flat with a wink.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "But I don't know a spell for that!" He sighed as he saw Ron dismiss him with a wave of his hand. "How domesticated we have become."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron got three large leather bound volumes that Professor McGonagall had given him on his graduation day. He hadn't had time to look at them yet, not between the vacation his parents had given Harry and him for graduating and moving into their flat.  
  
He settled into a large chair and poured over the texts. Harry had quickly finished putting the dishes away. He pulled Ron out of the chair and sat down with Ron in his arms.  
  
Running his fingers through vibrant red hair, Harry closed his eyes. It had been a long day of training. He remembered how surprised he had been when he'd started training and Lavender and Seamus had been there. It had been easier, knowing that he already had friends there. Ones that would treat him like Harry as opposed to the person who had beaten Voldermort. `Right now all I want to do is hold the person that I love," Harry thought as sleep pulled him into that warm abyss.  
  
Hours later, he woke to have a sleeping Ron in his lap. He gently pried the book from the chess player's grasp and set it on a table. He then picked up and carried the slight boy to their bedroom. He quickly divested them both of all their clothes expect their boxers. `I'm glad that Ron sleeps like the dead.'  
  
Pulling the covers over both of them, he lay down and then pulled Ron into his arms. He whispered into the boy's ear. "You aren't fully healed yet... but you are almost there." And then he fell back asleep. 


End file.
